Survey operations can be performed to acquire measurement data regarding a subsurface structure. A survey operation can be performed by a survey data acquisition system, which can include one or multiple survey sources and survey receivers. The survey source(s) can produce signals that are propagated into the subsurface structure. The seismic receivers are able to detect signals reflected from or affected by the subsurface structure.
The survey data collected by the survey receivers can be processed to characterize the subsurface structure. Based on the characterization, it can be determined whether or not the subsurface structure contains elements of interest.